1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for locking a tape storage case to prevent the enclosed tape from being stolen from the case, and discourage the theft of the case itself. Specifically, the present invention relates to a system for locking the tape storage case, comprised of a tape storage case, a lock plate for locking the storage case and an opening key fixture for releasing the lock plate. Only the key fixture can release the lock plate and, therefore, only an individual possessing the key fixture can get the enclosed tape out the case. Furthermore, the lock plate may be fitted with a device which will trigger electronic surveillance systems should one attempt to pass through such surveillance system while the lock plate is still attached to the tape storage case.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A tape, i.e., cassette tape or video tape, is a media which is widely used for audio and video recording. Usually, the recorded tape is kept in a tape storage case which is displayed standing on the shelf.
The conventional tape storage case is comprised of a case body and the attached cover, both usually made of plastic. The tape can be enclosed within the case body. The cover opens from the flexible case body binding where it is attached, much like a book cover. The cover opens and closes easily and anyone can simply raise the cover and access the tape within in the case body. For this reason, there is a high risk of the tape being removed from the case without authorization.
Often the case body will contain an electronic alarm label as individuals may attempt to take the tape while it still within the case body. In this situation, the electronic alarm label within the case body should activate an electronic security system and the store clerk will be aware of the attempted theft. The alarm label, however, is easily removable from the case body when the store clerk is not watching.
Further, a sensor or a locking device is provided with the out surface of the conventional tape storage case, and thus, it is very difficult to display the case by standing on the shelf.